magnum_opus_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Wilson
Edward Wilson is a Haunt the House original ghost character created by Azelf-S. Design Edward technically has two designs as he can change form. "Normal" form: He has short, black (and slightly greying) hair, a double-breasted black tuxedo with a black-and-white striped tie and very long coat tails (that drag on the floor and ominously float upwards at the end), absurdly long limbs, sharp teeth, very pale skin, a constant worried/angry expression (unless he's happy) very long and sharp fingernails, big black leather boots and his right eye always shrouded in darkness. "Scary" form: (this form he turns into when he is extremely frustrated, overly upset or emotionally unstable, though it is somewhat unpredictable. When he is in this form he becomes very aggressive and destructive.) Fairly similar to his normal form, but instead he has a long lizard's tail instead of coat tails, the snout of a dragon or a crocodile and very sharp, long claws on his feet and hands. He is also entirely black except for finer details that are highlighted with white. He can turn parts of his body into this form (such as giving himself a tail and claws while remaining mainly human) at will but he can only achieve the full form when he is truly emotional. Backstory Edward was a very irresponsible young adult (22 to be exact). He would constantly get drunk and be a nuisance, earning himself the infamous name 'the tipsy troublemaker' by a few of the other residents in Terrortown. This drinking would soon lead to him getting into a car crash after driving under the influence, causing the death of George Gibson, a rich man that was well known in the community. After this incident, Edward's wife of five years, Barbara Wilson, decided she had had enough of him and divorced him. This left Edward in an even worse state than he was before, so he later decided to adopt two children from the nearby orphanage in an attempt to get his life together. This did prove to work as he became a much better person, caring for his adoptive children, Thomas and Betty, growing closer to them every day. Things were going very well before Edward decided to have a few drinks at a party. This proved to be a very bad decision as he tumbled out of an open window drunk and fell to his death. As a ghost, he realized he wouldn't be able to see his children while they were still alive and this drove him crazy, to the point where he changed form for the first time and brutally murdered his own children while they were asleep in the orphanage they were put back into. He regrets all of his bad decisions in the past when he was much younger and lives isolated and alone in fear of hurting anybody else. He is still trying to track down where his two ghost children went in hopes that they will forgive him, but it's very unlikely that will happen anytime soon. Characteristics Despite his absurd and slightly creepy appearance, Edward is very quiet and polite and loves to chat with others. He is willing to help the other ghosts with their physical and emotional problems and has a very fatherly personality, though nobody knows if he's truly a nice person or if he's just trying to cover up his dark past. He loves brewing and drinking tea as it's one of the only things that calms him down and reminds him of a time his life was much less in shambles. Impact Edward is currently Azelf-S' favourite ghost character. He was the first one she drew in her newer 'ghost' art style. Gallery WhenyoumoveitlikethisandimoveitlikethatCOMONE.png | Edward's canon design (with tail.) HALLOWEEEN.png | Category:Azelf-S Category:Original Characters Category:Haunt the House OCs Category:Azelf-S OCs